Already Over
by Hoshiyo
Summary: Songfic sur l'abandon de Naruto.


Titre : Already Over

Auteur : Hoshiyo

Genre : Tragédie/Songfic

Rating : K

Couple : Naru/Sasu

Disclamer : Les perso sont et reste à Masashi Kishimoto TT et la chanson à Red.

Résumer : Songfic avec Already Over de Red. Naruto abandonne.

Note : Les couplets sont coupés en deux parties et je n'ai mis qu'un seul refrain, celui de la fin.

Already Over (Déjà terminé)

You never go

(Tu ne t'en vas jamais)

You're always here, suffocating me

(Tu es toujours là, m'étouffant)

Under my skin

(Sous ma peau)

Depuis que tu es parti, je n'arrive plus à rien. Je ne pense qu'à tes yeux froids me transperçant, tes sourires qui te rendaient supérieur aux autres, telle que tu le pensais. N'était-ce pas un peu vrai ? Mais je me rappelle aussi de ces moments de surprise, faiblesse dirais-tu, ces moments que rares on put voir, mais de ceux-là, j'appartenais. Je me demande encore si ce n'est pas ça qui a fait débuter ma décadence, je les chéris mais je voudrais aussi tellement les haïr. Tu occupes toutes mes pensées jusqu'à me rendre dingue, et de cette folie me frappe une vérité que j'aurais préféré laisser à jamais dans les tréfonds de mon âme. Je ne peux t'oublier, tu reste toujours en moi, m'écrasant de ta présence pourtant vacante. Je sais pourquoi je suis à ce point obstiné par toi mais je ne veux pas la reconnaître. Le savais-tu que…

Tu me hantes, Sasuke.

I can not run away

(Je ne peux pas m'enfuir)

Fading slowly

(Disparaissant lentement)

Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de toi, semblant être attaché par de grosses chaînes en acier, elle font mal et rien n'arrive à les briser, je le sais, il ne sert à rien d'essayer. Je l'ai déjà trop de fois espérer mais je ne veux plus te fuir, maintenant je voudrais te montrer combien je te déteste pour être ce que tu ais seulement tu n'es plus là. J'essaye de t'apercevoir, de te rencontrer, de te montrer, de te ramener. Plus rien ne pouvait m'en empêcher, si près du but, debout, devant toi. Touchant enfin ce que je désirais, redécouvrant. Mais par tes paroles aussi acérer que des lames, tu m'as transpercé. Je relève toujours la tête, pour eux et aussi pour moi. Mais je disparais dans tes ténèbres.

Tu ne me vois plus, Sasuke.

My best defence

(Ma meilleure défense)

Running from you

(En te fuyant)

I can't resist

(Je ne peux pas résister)

Je t'ai fuis en me cachant, tu ne remarquais pas les sentiments que tu faisais naître en moi. Enfin, je ne les ai vraiment compris que dernièrement, et tous ces moments que je m'imagine maintenant, dans mon monde qu'engendre mes émotions. Tristesse, douleur, colère, joie s'évanouissant aux dernières lueurs de l'aube, beaucoup trop pour un esprit déjà ravagé pas la haine mais aussi l'amour. Derrière mon sourire, ma plus grande défense, celle qui ne m'a jamais fait défaut, celle que j'ai battit pour mon cœur qui se lacérait de tes regards, de ton comportement. Tu m'ignorais, tous les jours, de mes idioties seulement je faisais ressortir une attention m'étant destinée. Mais alors seul, ressassant tous ces moments, je me rends comptes de petits détails, si inutiles mais si beau à mes yeux. Je ne peux plus m'aveuglé par des mensonges.

Je t'aime depuis toujours, Sasuke.

Take all you want from me

(Prends tout ce que tu veux de moi)

Breaking slowly

(Me brisant lentement)

Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi mais tu n'es pas là. Mes yeux te cherchent, à chaque coin de rue, recoin de ruelle, sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Ton éloignement me pèse, se lever alors que tu ne seras pas là pour m'attendre sur ce vieux pont, avancer alors que tu ne seras pas là pour me voir, s'amélioré alors que tu ne seras pas là pour me défier. La lune me nargue et les étoilent continuent de briller, les comètes d'illuminer pour quelques instants ma pauvre vie. Si je pouvais simplement t'oublier, si facile à dire, le temps me paraît éternel sans toi. Tu ne vois pas ma détresse de te retrouver, de te revoir, d'être de nouveau avec toi, tu n'es plus là, à mes côtés. Et alors que je continue de te chercher. Pendant ton absence, mon monde s'effondre en silence.

J'ai besoin de toi, Sasuke.

You're all I'm reaching for

(Tu es tout ce que je cherche à atteindre)

It's already over

(Tout est déjà fini)

Il faut que je t'atteigne. Sans quoi, je ne sais ce que j'adviendrais, de ce vide qui grandit en moi, de ces moments insipides. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien de ce que j'endure. Tu peux croire que je souffre moins que toi mais qu'en sais-tu vraiment, toi aveuglé par une vengeance illusoire. Et alors que je t'observe, je connais déjà la fin de ton histoire et sans rien pouvoir y faire, je te regarde continué ta cruelle marche vers l'obscurité. Toi qui regarde toujours devant, moi te poursuivant. T'éloignant loin de moi encore et encore. Et si l'impression de t'avoir rattrapé, je ressens, de haut mon cœur tombe. Je ne compte plus le nombre de cicatrices qui l'ornent à ce jour mais je sais que certaine resteront des blessures mal refermé, c'est tout ce que j'arrive à ressentir dans ma solitude suffocante. Je ne veux pas que l'oublie me remplace, que je devienne une ombre pour toi, un trou noir.

Ne me fait pas disparaître de ta vie, Sasuke.

All I'm reaching for

(Tout ce que je cherche à atteindre)

It's already over now

(Tout est déjà fini maintenant)

Tu es mon monde brisé, mes souvenirs ensevelit, mon cœur ternis, mon bonheur assombrie. Je ne peux plus te poursuivre, tu es là où je ne peux plus aller. Je ne suis plus rien. Je distingue à peine les contours du monde dans lequel je vis, telle une coquille vide. Silencieux, perdus dans la nuit, la lune éclaircissant de sa faible clarté les visages fiers qui se dévoilent devant moi, je repense à ses moments devant l'académie à attendre que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, espérant de ma naïveté enfantine, une flamme qui n'a jamais disparut au fond de moi, mais, qui avec le temps s'affaiblit, cette flamme que je garde comme un précieux trésors. Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas de moi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi ?

Comment continué sans sombrer plus, Sasuke ?

I'd give it all to you

(Je t'ai tout donné)

I offer up my soul

(J'ai offert mon âme)

It's already over, already over now!

(Tout est déjà fini, tout est déjà fini maintenant)

Les gens qui m'entourent découvrent la tristesse qui m'anime. Ils veulent que je redevienne celui que j'étais mais le passé était déjà quelque fois faussé, je ne peux plus changer pour eux. Ses sourires difficiles, se masque se fissurant, je n'y peux plus rien. Je voudrais aussi revenir au temps de la Team 7, mais tout a changé, on n'y peut plus rien y faire. Je sais que j'ai évolué, même si Tsunade dit être fiers de ce que je suis devenu, elle regrette, elle sait que j'ai abandonné une chose qui m'est cher. Et même si on me dit que tout iras bien, je l'ai compris, plus rien ne pourra se modifier. Alors que je les vois tout faire pour moi, je continue de te donner ma vie. Je voulais devenir Hokage pour la reconnaissance mais maintenant ça ne m'importe plus. Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me reconnaisses.

Le savais-tu, Sasuke ?

Give it all to you

(Je t'ai tout donné)

Letting go of me

(Me lâchant)

Reaching as I fall

(M'atteignant alors que je tombe)

Je repense à notre lien, je ne crois plus en rien à présent. Et même mes amis ne peuvent me redonné un semblant de liberté. Regardant toujours au loin, me perdant toujours plus dans mes pensées. Je voudrais tant que certaines chose ne soit jamais arrivée, que ça disparaisse, mais en serions nous là ? Peut-être ensemble ou alors comme des inconnus, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas eu à souffrir autant ? Dans ma mémoire, notre passé me revient, et alors je tombe dans la mélancolie. Comment l'amour peut-il faire aussi mal ? Ne devait-il pas être un sentiment de pur bonheur ? Je n'ai plus d'avenir, je ne suis plus qu'une âme meurtri par le temps où je t'ai attendu. Je n'ai plus la force de continué à vivre dans ce monde en ruine.

Cela aurait pu être notre monde, Sasuke.

I know it's already over now

(Je sais que tout est déjà fini maintenant)

Nothing left to lose

(Plus rien à perdre)

Loving you again

(T'aimant à nouveau)

I know it's already over now

(Je sais que tout est déjà fini maintenant)

Surplombant le Mont Hokage, je regarde le soleil se coucher à l'horizon et les lumières s'allumer dans Konoha. Le plus magnifique paysage qui m'est été donné d'admirer. Mais même ça me paraît terne à coté de toi. Je vois la lune apparaître dans le ciel devenant sombre. Elle me fait pensée à toi, et moi essayant de te rattrapé comme le soleil qui continue sa course. Ou est-ce plutôt l'astre blanc qui coure après l'astre lumineux ? Alors ils sont bien différents de nous. Je ressens une présence, ce doit-être mon imagination. Détournant les yeux que je viens de faire vagabonder pour trouver mon fantôme, je fixe les grandes portes qui se dessines au loin. De là tu es partis. Je sens Kyubi s'animer à l'intérieur de moi mais je n'en tiens pas compte, il ne pourra rien faire. Le soleil a maintenant complètement disparut de ma vision comme tu as disparut ce jour-là.

Je t'aimais d'un amour impossible, Sasuke.

It's already over now

(Tout est déjà fini maintenant)

I know it's already over, already over

(Je sais que tout est déjà fini, tout est déjà fini)

Me détournant du ciel, je regarde le cristal qui, habituellement posé contre mon torse, se tient au creux de ma main. Fermant les yeux, je t'imagine devant moi, me souriant comme tu ne l'as fais que très rarement. Je souris amèrement, est-ce courageux ou lâche ce que je m'apprête à faire ? Tout ce que je sais, maintenant que plus personne ne peut me sauver, c'est que je ne souffrirai plus, telle la délivrance attendue. Une larme glisse sur ma joue, seule, scintillant une dernière fois, avant que je ne m'avance dans le vide.

Tout est fini, Sasuke.

Et une flamme vacille avant de s'éteindre pour ne plus jamais illuminer le monde.

Owari


End file.
